Climbing The Walls
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: One-shoot\song-fic about Yugi and Atem! Yes, puzzleshipping! :D


Another song-fic :D

Yami Tori: *glares*

Me: Ignore her *smiles* this song is Climbing The Walls by Backstreet Boys (and don't ask why it's that band, it just happened I like this song!) and as usual.. Puzzleshipping is the plotline here! Enjoy.. and remember to review okay?

* * *

><p>Climbing The Walls.<p>

Yugi sighed, lifting up the box before looking around. His room was ripped off any signs of him ever being there. The only thing left was his bed and a nightstand with a picture on, a picture of his one and true love, Atem. The music floated into Yugi's ear as he began to sing along.

"_Close your eyes, make a wish_

_That this could last forever_

_If only you could stay with me now_

_So tell me what it is_

_That keeps us from each other now"_

Yugi sat down the box in a corner before he danced across the floor, the empty room giving him enough space to move around on.

"_Yeah, it's coming to get me_

_You're under my skin"_

Tears build up in his eyes as he looked up out through the window. Nails scraped down arms, making long red marks in desperation.

"_No, I can't let you go, you're a part of me now_

_Caught by the taste of your kiss_

_And I don't wanna know the reason why I_

_Can't stay forever like this_

_Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss you"_

It had been many years since he had last seen his belove other half. Yugi spun around. At the ceremonial battle, Yugi had pleaded his former half to stay, but Atem just shook his head before he gently kissed Yugi and left. He was now moving out from the house he had grown up in. He was on his way towards the future as a student at a local university. Yugi's grandfather had passed away a few weeks ago, leaving Yugi in a huge, baren house. So the young man had desided to move out, selling the once game shop.

"_Take my hand, take my life_

_Just don't take forever_

_And let me feel your pain kept inside, yeah_

_There's gotta be a way_

_For you and I together now"_

Yugi cried out as he swayed his hips according to the song.

"_Yeah, it's coming to get me_

_You're under my skin"_

Yugi wished for his partner's return, but knew it wouldn't happen. Knew that it was futile to wish for something that would never happen. Knowing that he would never see that smile, those amused, red eyes, or that sexy body flex during a battle. Tears began to run down his cheeks, wanting not to, but couldn't stop them.

"_No, I can't let you go, you're a part of me now_

_Caught by the taste of your kiss_

_And I don't wanna know the reason why I_

_Can't stay forever like this_

_Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss you"_

Suddenly Yugi collapsed on the floor, right in the middle of the room. He looked down, seeing the wet pattern his tears were making.

"_It's an illusion_

_How can I feel this way if I can't have you?_

_It's an illusion_

_Nothing is real this way if I can't have you"_

He hissed when he sang, his tears falling faster as he clawed at the wooden floor. Yugi raised his head as his voice rose in pitch.

"_No, I can't let you go, you're a part of me now_

_Caught by the taste of your kiss (I don't wanna know)_

_And I don't wanna know the reason why I_

_Can't stay forever like this (I'm climbing the walls)_

_Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss you"_

Yugi stood up and spun around, dancing around as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"_I can't let you go, no"_

He cried out as he harshly pulled his black, leather top off and threw it onto the bed. Then the man collapsed on the floor, broken sobs erupting from him. He missed Atem so much, he missed everything about the spirit, the once Pharaoh that made his own heart beat faster, his smiles widen and his eyes to gleam with happiness and love. Yugi wrapped his arms around himself, pretending they were Atem's arms holding him close.

"_And I don't wanna know the reason why I_

_Can't stay forever like this_

_Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss, I miss you.."_

Yugi stilled as the song ended, his tears though, still running down his cheeks as he let out a scream of frustration.

"ATEM! I.. miss you.. now.." Yugi whispered the last parts as he let himself fall forward, eyes closing, and not caring if he would hit the floor seconds later, but never did. Yugi slowly opened his eyes as he felt arms holding him up from the floor, strong, warm and tanned arms. Yugi blinked, wondering if he had fallen asleep.

"Yugi, that's dangerous.." a deep, baritone voice told him. The voice also held a regal manner, making Yugi stiffen and go cold. The one behind him must have noticed, making him worried.

"Yugi? Yugi!" the voice called before turning the frozen man around. Yugi just barely looked up before tears sprung from his eyes again. He couldn't believe it, not in any of his tearstained years could he believe this.

"A-Atem?" Yugi whispered, his whole being beginning to shake as he looked up into those deep, crimson eyes that he loved so much. The other smiled back and Yugi's tears fell harder.

"It's me.. Aibou.." the other whispered. Yugi cried out the man's name before wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I missed you.. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Yugi cried, his sorrow seeping from his very soul. Atem smiled softly at him before he pushed Yugi just long enough away to peck his lips.

"And I you Yugi, my dearest hikari.. Mou Hitori no Ore.." the former Pharaoh murmured lovingly and Yugi's tears fell in happiness instead of grief.

"Oh Atem.. Mou Hitori no Boku" Yugi screamed, his arms tightening around Atem, never wanting to let go. Atem held Yugi closer as well as he picked up the little one. He walked over and sat down on the bed, sitting Yugi on his lap. Yugi blushed lightly before Atem brought his lips to Yugi's.

**_"I love you Yugi"_** the other whispered through their mindlink, which was once again opened. Yugi gasped, before he moaned.

**_"I.. love you too.. my Atem!"_** he answered.

* * *

><p>... ... 8A8 *sob* I really didn't want Atem to leave... ever...<p>

Yami Tori: *raises eyebrow* who wanted that?

Me: I don't know... either way *sniff* review or I'll kill Atem in my next song-fic... ... ... seriously, I mean it!


End file.
